


Nothing To Do But Wait

by marineduo (spiralxshock)



Series: Helmeppo's no good, very bad luck [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Whump, the boys get kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralxshock/pseuds/marineduo
Summary: Coby shivered, back pressed against the cell’s stone wall and wrists sore from struggling against his metal restraints. He’d already been there for hours - had it been hours? - and couldn’t help the dread settling in his stomach. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if he wasn’t so alone, but he was.
Relationships: Coby & Helmeppo (One Piece)
Series: Helmeppo's no good, very bad luck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975567
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Water 7.

Coby shivered, back pressed against the cell’s stone wall and wrists sore from struggling against his metal restraints. He’d already been there for hours - had it been hours? - and couldn’t help the dread settling in his stomach. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if he wasn’t so alone, but he was. Even if he shouldn’t have been. When he’d been captured, Helmeppo had been with him. They’d been put in together at first, but they had taken his friend… somewhere. As much as he hated to admit it, he wished he could hear the other screaming. If only to know he was alive. With the eerie silence that hung over everything it was hard not to assume the worst. 

More hours ticked by. Or maybe it was only minutes? With no view of the sky it was impossible to tell. Coby had dozed off at some point, only to be woken by the cell door opening. One of his captors was there, dragging a limp form that he deposited in the cell before leaving once more. If Coby had felt dread before, it didn’t come close to how sick he felt now. 

“Helmeppo?” He whispered, not daring to shatter the silence completely. His friend didn’t respond. 

Coby shuffled forward as much as the chains would allow, wincing as his wrists began to ache again. He managed to reach far enough with his foot to nudge the side of his friend, earning him a small groan of pain. Coby let out the breath he had been holding. So long as he was alive, it would be fine. It had to be. Settling back against the wall, he closed his eyes once more. There wasn’t much else for him to do, and exhaustion still hung over him. 

The next time he woke was to a loud crash and quite a bit of shouting. He blinked, trying to clear his vision and take stock of what was going on. Helmeppo had moved from where he had been laying and was now curled up by his side. 

“Hey. Helmeppo. Wake up.” He spoke louder this time, the sounds in the distance gradually growing louder.

“Mm?” The blonde shifted, slowly pushing himself up to a sitting position. Coby frowned seeing his face, nose bruised and dried blood smeared across his mouth.

“Someone’s here. I think… I think it might be the others.”

Both listened as the noise died down, a large shadow blocking out the dim light from the hall. Garp. It had to be. The man quickly did away with the cell door, ducking inside with the silhouette of Bogard right behind him. He knelt beside them, and with a soft click the chains restraining him dropped off. Coby gently rubbed his wrist, trying to warm them up again.

“You kids alright?” His voice was softer than Coby was used to hearing it, edged with concern. 

“Yeah. I’m ok.” Coby’s voice cracked. He was starving and shaking, but compared to his friend he’d gotten off easy.

“Been better.” His friend mumbled. He was leaning now, shoulder pressed against Coby’s for support.

Their mentor nodded, gesturing for Bogard to help him up as Garp gently grabbed Helmeppo. Relief washed over Coby as they entered the dim light of the hall. Everything was going to be ok. And next time they wouldn’t make the same mistakes twice. 


	2. Chapter 2

This was all his fault, somehow. That’s how it was with most of the messes they found themselves in, and this time was no different. Alright, it was different. Because even if he had no idea who their kidnappers were, they certainly knew him. 

“These are the two that’ve been hanging around the Vice Admiral.” One had said when they had first been dragged in. “Guess we’ll see how badly he wants them back.” 

They’d dragged Coby somewhere, and Helmeppo couldn’t help but hope he’d be safe. Safer than he was going to be, at least. Their captors were talking quietly now, glancing towards him every now and then with a venomous delight in their eyes. 

Eventually they stopped and one approached, grabbing him by the back of the shirt and hauling him into the middle of the room.

“Now this was a hard decision, we ain’t stupid enough to not know hurtin’ you could seriously piss Garp off. But we’ve had a bone to pick with your dad for a while now and you’re probably the closest thing we’re gonna get.”

Helmeppo felt sick. Nothing he could say would get him out of this one. The fact they were willing to do…  _ something _ to him was proof enough of that. It wasn’t to get back at Morgan, it was to take their anger out on whatever the closest connection to him was. 

“How ‘bout we make a deal?” One of the others crouched, staring at him with a wicked grin. “You keep quiet, and we’ll leave your friend out of the fun.” 

Helmeppo nodded. It was the least he could do. He couldn’t let Coby get dragged into this, not when they just wanted him. Not his friend, just him. 

He wasn’t ready for the first strike, and struggled to choke back a shout as a foot connected hard with his side. And that was only the first. Over and over pain exploded over various parts of his body. All he could do was close his eyes and focus on staying quiet.

The impact of something across his face was what nearly broke him. He felt his nose give a bit as blood both gushed from it. His mouth filled with the taste of iron as he bit hard into the inside of his cheek, trying not to scream. Everything hurt. It was too much. 

Helmeppo went limp, opening his eyes slightly when the next strike didn’t come. His vision was blurred and darkening around the edges. He didn’t have much left in him. Closing his eyes again, he didn’t try to fight to stay conscious. Even if this continued, even if he didn’t come back from whatever they decided to do, at least he wouldn’t have to feel it…

Everything still hurt when Helmeppo woke up. His nose throbbed and the taste of blood was still strong on his tongue. The cold floor was a blessing after the beating he had suffered. He didn’t move for a long time, staring into the dim light of the hall. 

He shifted, pushing himself up as much as he could despite how weak he felt. Looking around the small room, he noticed he wasn’t alone. Tears began to run down his face. Coby was here. He was safe. Chained to the wall, but otherwise safe. Slowly he dragged himself over to the other’s side. He had to stop several times when the pain got to be too much, but eventually he collapsed next to his friend. Helmeppo curled up into whatever position made the pain at least bearable, and let himself cry. It was all too much. What had he done to deserve this? If Morgan hadn’t been his father would he have been safe? 

Helmeppo woke to the sound of his voice. When had he fallen asleep? Well, he was awake now. He sat up, groaning as his body remembered just what he had been through.

“Someone’s here. I think… I think it might be the others."

He stared dully out the cell’s door, focusing more on staying upright than whatever was going on. A shadow filled the door as his shoulder pressed against Coby’s. Garp… He actually came for them. 

Their mentor freed his frend before putting a hand on Helmeppo’s shoulder.

“You kids alright?”

“Yeah. I’m ok.” It was impossible to miss how his friend’s voice cracked.

“Been Better.” His own voice was dry and croaking. He was leaning more fully on the other now, dizzy and nauseous. 

He didn’t protest as Garp picked him up, only leaning his head against his shoulder to find some sense of comfort. They were safe. He was going to be ok. 

“They beat you pretty bad, huh.” Garp’s voice was barely above a whisper. Helmeppo just nodded. He felt Garp hold him tighter. Helmeppo closed his eyes, letting himself relax. The injuries would heal, and for the first time he felt that things would actually work out for him.


End file.
